


Conversation

by JayceCarter



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-10-12 11:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10489845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/pseuds/JayceCarter
Summary: Nora wants to find the Railroad, but Deacon doesn't feel he knows her well enough, yet. Instead of him vouching for her, he decides to capture her. He wants all her secrets, and she wants to keep them to herself. When Deacon uses his best tricks to undo her, can Nora resist? Will he discover what he needs to know, or has he finally found a target who can outwit him?Let the games begin.**This story has dubious consent and is not canon compliant and a bit ooc for Deacon. To be honest, I mostly just wanted to write Deacon smut**





	1. Chapter 1

 

Light blinded Nora for a moment after someone pulled the cloth from her eyes.

 

“I swear I’m going to fucking kill you,” she spat as her eyes adjusted. She’d had that blindfold on for hours, alone in a room somewhere underground, if she had to guess. The dank air told her that, and the constant dripping from somewhere reaffirmed it.

 

“Well that doesn’t get this conversation off to a good start.”

 

The room came into focus, and the smiling face of a bald man in sunglasses met her. The cuffs bit into her hands as she tried to reach for him.

 

“Ah ah, dear. Let’s keep our hands to ourselves, yeah?”

 

“You have no idea how much trouble you’re in.”

 

A metal chair scratched against the brick floor as he drug it over, then sat in front of her. Strips of fabric tied her ankles to the legs of the chair. Pity, she’d love to kick him right then.

 

“Nice to meet you. Your name is Nora Jacobs, yes?”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“Maybe, if you’re good.” He winked, the movement only visible through his sunglasses because of the moving of his eyebrow. “You can call me Deacon. Who told you about the freedom trail?”

 

“I think I’m going to go with ‘fuck you’ again.”

 

He smiled, leaning closer. “You’re feisty. I like that, you know? The problem is I just don’t know enough about you. I mean, I know a lot. I know you came from a vault. I know you’ve pulled together the minutemen. I know you’ve joined the Brotherhood of Steel. I know you put down Kellogg.”

 

Nora kept her mouth shut, refusing to confirm or deny anything he said.

 

“I always say you need to know the big three to figure people out: Caps, beliefs, and ego. I don’t know those things about you, not yet. But I will.”

 

“So that’s what this is? Some sort of interrogation?”

 

“I like to think of it as a conversation between friends.”

 

“We’re not friends.”

 

“We could be. That’s up to you.”

 

Nora leaned back, trying to look comfortable. Fake it till you make it had been her motto since waking up in this wasteland. Don’t let on how out of your element you are, and maybe you’ll live long enough to come out ahead. It had worked so far. “Well I’m not telling you shit, so if you’re planning on torturing me, you better get on with it.”

 

“Torture?” The man laughed, then set a hand on her thigh. “I’m not into torture. Not in the conventional sense, at least. Too much blood and mess and not much fun. Not to mention the information you get is always unreliable. I’ve done this long enough that I’ve got a much more interesting bag of tricks. Really, though, there are only three ways this can go.” He moved that hand on her thigh, a light touch that made her fight shivers. “One, you answer my questions to my satisfaction, you get to join the Railroad, and we all have a welcome to the family party. Two, you tap out, we let you go, and you never get the answers you’re looking for from the Railroad. Three, you keep up with your ‘fuck yous’ and I try to get those answers from you my own way until you decide to follow option one or two. So, how do you want this to go?”

 

Nora took a deep breath. She could just leave? But she couldn’t leave, because the Railroad might be her best chance at finding Shaun. Still, she wasn’t about to pour her secrets out to this asshole like some demented therapy session.

 

“I think I’m going to have to stick with fuck you.”

 

“I have to admit, that was the option I was hoping you’d pick.” He pulled a knife from his pocket and Nora tried to pull back.

 

“Settle down. Remember, I said I wasn’t a fan of blood. You are, however, far too dressed for what I’m planning.”

 

“Taking women against their will a past time for you?”

 

“This isn’t exactly against your will, is it? I told you, you can stop this anytime. Just say you want to leave and someone will escort you out. No harm, no foul. You can decide to go and you’ll never find the Railroad, or you can answer my questions. But you don’t want to do that, you want to pit your wits against mine, right? You want to win. You want your cake and to eat it, too, but sweetheart, that’s not how life works. You don’t get secrets, not here, not with me. I want every last dark shadowed thing out of your head before I okay you to meet the Railroad.” He walked his fingers up the inside of her thigh. “So, the question is, who do you think can last longer? You, or me?”

 

 

#

 

Deacon caught the flush in her cheeks, the way her breathing had sped. She liked to play games, making her exactly his sort of woman.

 

Deacon loved his games. “So, do you think you can last longer?”

 

“I know I can.”

 

Oh, that confidence was sexy as hell. He slid the knife beneath her shirt, dragging it up through the center. A quick jerk sliced the arms so he could pull the material off. She didn’t move, didn’t let on it bothered her at all.

 

“Pretty.” He cut through her jeans, removing them as efficiently. It left her in the chair in nothing but underwear and a bra.

 

Damn, she was stunning. Muscles had sprung up, some of the fat disappearing over the months she’d been in the commonwealth.

 

He’d seen her, that first week, stumbling into Diamond City behind Piper. Hell, he’d given her terrible odds to even make it to Goodneighbor, the way she’d drug her feet, exhausted and confused. She had to have lost twenty pounds and replaced them with muscle and attitude. He’d spied on her since then, but he still knew fuck all about her. He wanted what was in her head, he wanted her secrets and the things she never wanted to tell another person.

 

“So, Nora was it?”

 

She rolled her eyes and pressed her lips together.

 

“Come on, such an innocent little question and we both already know the answer to it.”

 

“If we know the answer, why are you asking it?”

 

“Because it’s how the game works. You give me innocent little details, and before you know it, you’re giving me everything I want.” He knelt between her legs. “And you will give me everything.”

 

He cocked an eyebrow up behind his sunglasses, soaking in the way she shivered, the way her muscles tensed. Sure, he’d interrogated plenty of people, but had he ever been this excited? He hadn’t even touched her yet, really, and he could barely breathe. He tried to chastise himself, but hell, he couldn’t manage it. The woman was too fun.

 

“How do you know I won’t just ask to leave? Maybe I’ll just end your little game right now and you'll be left to your perverted, lonely self.”

 

“Because I can read you. Don’t live long in intel if you can’t read people. You don’t like to lose, to give in. You want this, but you want it on your terms. It’s hard to accept that not everything happens on your terms, isn’t it?” Deacon blew warm air over her thighs, goosebumps springing up along the skin. He pressed his lips to her thigh, sucking until he left a mark.

 

Damn, he liked that, the red mark that would stay there for a few days. Proof of his existence. For a man who prided himself on leaving no evidence he lived, he liked leaving a mark on her. He lived, he was real, and that bruise proved it.

 

“Come on. Tell me your name.” He kissed the line of her panties, dipping his tongue beneath the elastic.

 

She pressed her lips together tighter, jerking her gaze away. Yeah, he had her. She might fight him, hell, she might even be the best fight he’d had, but he’d win.

 

“Ah, sweetheart, look how wet you are already and I’ve barely touched you. I almost feel bad, like this isn’t fair.” He released a breath across the dampness of her panties, grinning when she shuddered. “So, will you tell me your name? One little answer and I’ll release your hands, you can take care of yourself. I’d offer, but you haven’t earned that yet.”

 

“Fuck-“

 

“-fuck you. Yeah, I know. Is that your answer?”

 

She jerked her chin up, glaring.

 

“Alright then.” He undid her ties and helped her up.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Taking you to where you’ll sleep. Unless you prefer the chair.” Deacon looked back at the chair, keeping his face serious. “Seems uncomfortable, but who am I to judge?”

 

She smiled, like she thought she’d won. “Oh, alright. Yes, good.” Poor girl thought she’d take care of herself alone, that she could hold out on him because she’d douse the fire each night on her own.

 

He escorted her to the cell, but before she walked in, Deacon pulled her arms behind her and secured them in cuffs.

 

“What the fuck?” She yanked at them but even she was no match for steel.

 

“You didn’t think I’d let you roam free in here? To undo all that work I put in already?” He clicked his tongue like she’d been naughty. “Your hands will stay away from any interesting areas. I suggest you try to sleep, though. The game is no fun if you’re too tired to play.”

 

“I am going to kill you when I get free.”

 

Deacon slipped a hand behind her neck and pulled her against him. “Maybe you will. But first? You’re going to give me everything.”

 

He didn’t kiss her, and when she leaned forward, he pulled away. Fury crossed her face, cheeks turning red. Oh, she was going to be fun.

 

“You still think you can outlast me?”

 

She bared her teeth like a wild animal. “Watch me.”

 

“Till tomorrow, then.” Deacon locked the door behind him, ignoring how tight his pants were. It was going to be a long night for him, too.


	2. Chapter 2

 

“Rise and shine, sweetheart,” sang a voice far too cheery for whatever god awful time it was.

 

Nora groaned and rolled over, shoulders aching. Sleeping in handcuffs was not pleasant, and she suspected no doctor would recommend it for a restful night of slumber. “Fuck you,” she muttered.

 

“I see you’re as cheerful in the morning as you are any other time. Good to know, I won’t worry about waking you early. I brought food.”

 

“Am I to eat it from a bowl like a dog?”

 

He set a plate on the small table in the room. “Well, you could. I was planning on uncuffing you for the meal, but it’s really up to you.” He held up a key and waited.

 

Nora was going to kill him. Somehow, she’d wipe that stupid grin off his face. Maybe she’d cut it off? That thought at least had her smiling.

 

“Well, a look like that says I should keep any important bits away from you. Nothing but bloodshed makes you smile that wide.” He reached behind her and undid the cuffs.

 

A whimper escaped from Nora as she brought her arms forward, rubbing her wrist where the metal had bitten into it.

 

Deacon sat behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She straightened up, wary.

 

“Relax. I’m just working the knots out of your shoulders. Sleeping in cuffs is hard on the body.”

 

“You’d know?”

 

“I’m much kinkier than you’d think.”

 

“You’re trying to use sexual denial to interrogate me. I think I know how kinky you are.”

 

He laughed, breath spilling along the nape of her neck. He dug his fingers into the tense areas of her shoulders, down to the muscles of her upper back.

 

She wanted to fight it, but fuck, it felt too good. After the long night, the slow easing of knots in her muscles let her breathe deep, lean into the touch.

 

“Eat, Nora.”

 

“I don’t care about food.”

 

“Perhaps not, but you still need food. Eat or I’ll stop.”

 

Nora released a frustrated growl, but took the plate and set it in her lap. True to his word, he continued to work her shoulders as she ate.

 

“Will I be sleeping handcuffed every night?”

 

“I hope not. I would have let you sleep uncuffed last night if you’d have cooperated. I told you from the start, this all depends on you and how stubborn you want to be. It can be terribly uncomfortable, or it can be very pleasant.”

 

“All I had to do was tell you my name and you’d have let me sleep without the cuffs?”

 

He pressed his thumbs between her shoulder blades hard, working a tense spot that seized beneath the pressure. “That’s right. Today it will be slightly more difficult, since we are on day two.”

 

“What do you want today, then?”

 

He sighed, loudly, like trying to make a show of thinking. “Today I want your name, and I want to know about the first person you slept with.”

 

“Seriously? You could ask me anything, and you ask me that?”

 

“Firsts tell you a lot about a person. Are the impulsive? Slow to act? Regretful? Not to mention, it opens a dialogue and lets you trust me a bit. So what do you say?”

 

“I say that those two things would take me two minutes. What happens the rest of the day?”

 

“I’m great at cards.”

 

“Pass.”

 

“What do you want to do?”

 

She thought about the grime on her. She’d crawled through the sewers to reach the checkpoint beneath the church, and battled a few ferals on the way. The idea of what was stuck to her made her want to throw up the food she’d eaten. “Do you happen to have a shower here?”

 

“I do, yeah.”

 

“If I answer the questions you mentioned, I want to sleep without cuffs and I want a shower.” She looked down at herself, still wearing only panties and a bra. “And I want clothing. Clean clothing.”

 

“That’s a lot of wants for someone who isn’t in charge.”

 

“What can I say, I’m high maintenance.”

 

He laughed, letting go of her shoulders. She bit back a complaint when he did so, but she caught the grin on his face that told her he knew anyway.

 

“I will say yes, but I want one more question answered in return.”

 

“What’s the question?”

 

“Tell me about the first person you killed.”

 

“Are you so sure I’ve killed people?”

 

“Yeah I am. Do you agree?”

 

Nora sighed, but really, the questions weren’t that bad. A shower, some clothing, a good nights sleep? Fuck, those things were worth almost anything.

 

She took a deep breath. “Deal.”

 

#

 

Deacon lead Nora to the bathroom. He left her alone to use the toilet, though as soon as he heard the water turn on, he opened the door.

 

She used her hands to cover herself, red covering her cheeks and down her chest. “Get out.”

 

“Sorry, but I promised you a shower, not a shower alone.” Deacon pulled a chair into the bathroom and sat, setting his feet on the edge of the tub. “I don’t trust you alone.”

 

“I’m not showering with you here.”

 

“Well, that’s up to you. You seemed like you wanted one mighty bad.” He pointed at her shoulder. “What is that? Feral guts? Gross.” He grimaced.

 

Nora’s shoulders sunk. “Fine.” She stepped over his legs and hopped under the water spray. She turned her back to him, but hell, she had a nice ass. He’d stare at it all day.

 

“So, your name?”

 

She looked over her shoulder. “You’re going to ask me now? Can’t I just enjoy my shower?”

 

He shrugged, folding his hands together behind his head. “When I get bored I tend to get myself into trouble. Figured a conversation would keep me from getting bored.”

 

“My name is Nora Jacobs.”

 

He grinned. The first answer. They all fell with that first answer, with the first thing they gave. Once someone gives one thing, no matter how small, it was a short leap to give more. Fuck, it was almost too easy.

 

“Hello, Nora Jacobs. It’s nice to meet you.”

 

She turned her face back to the shower and tried to wash her hair without turning around.

 

“You need some help? I could get your back for you.”

 

“I think you should stay right where you are.”

 

“Just trying to be a good host.”

 

“Let’s get something straight, you are not a host. You are my captor.”

 

“Captor? Well, aren’t we dramatic? I’ve told you many times, you can leave whenever you want. You’re deciding to play this game, not me.”

 

Deacon reached behind him and grabbed a rag, tossing it into the shower. She reached down to get it, bending her knees to avoid giving him a show.

 

Pity.

 

“Don’t turn this around. I don’t have a choice.”

 

“You could always just answer my questions.”

 

“I want to help the Railroad, I don’t think that gives you the right to my entire life history. That is mine. I don’t owe a single fucking person those secrets, least of all you. All the things I’ve done to save-“ she froze, then shut her mouth.

 

“Save who? Come on, Nora, you were almost there.”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

He laughed. “Ah, there she is again. If you pass this test, I think we might call you Agent Fuck You. I like the ring to that.”

 

“Are you ever serious?”

 

“Oh, god, no. Who would ever want that? Serious people are boring, and I hate being bored. You’re not serious, are you?”

 

“If I say yes, will you let me go?”

 

“No, but I’ll make sure I’m paid extra for putting up with you.”

 

Nora tossed a glare over her shoulder before wringing her hair out. “I need a towel.”

 

Deacon grabbed the towel he’d placed on the sink and handed it to her. Their fingers brushed before she yanked away.

 

She wrapped the cloth around her, then stepped out of the shower, clutching the edges of the towel like armor.

 

“You know, you look a lot less intimidating when you’re soaking wet. You remind me of this kitten I found on the edge of a lake. It snarled and swiped at me, but as soon as I picked it up, it curled against my chest and purred. Will you do that, Agent Fuck You? Will you purr for me?”

 

“When I was a kid, there was this stray dog that roamed outside. I took lunch meat out for it every day, coaxing it closer and closer. All I wanted was to pet the thing.”

 

“What happened?”

 

Nora lifted her arm, showing gnarled skin down the inside of her forearm. “I needed fifteen stitches to seal me up. I’m that dog. Good luck.”


	3. Chapter 3

 

Nora leaned back on the bed, releasing another loud sigh. Deacon had given her clothing to wear, just a tank top and pair of shorts, with nothing beneath them, then escorted her back to the damned cell. He sat in a chair, book in his lap, ignoring her.

 

“Problem?” He gazed over the edge of his sunglasses.

 

“This is so boring. I can’t take it. I’m almost ready to beg you to torture me.”

 

“Hey, I enjoy a bit of begging. Feel free to do it on your knees. I mean, if you’re gonna do it, do it right.”

 

“That’s not happening.”

 

He closed the book and set it on the table. “Then, do you want to talk?”

 

“You mean interrogate?”

 

“I told you, I like the word conversation. But it’s up to you.” He reached for the book again.

 

“No, wait, fine.” Nora groaned, but she couldn’t stand another minute of sitting in the silence. Since waking up her life had been a constant go. Missions, errands, people to save. She never had a moment free, a moment to just sit in silence, and it sent her anxiety soaring. It pulled her back to her memories, to the things she was running away from. She had nothing good to think of. “Fine, we’ll talk.”

 

He smiled, pulling his hands away from the book. “Wonderful. I’m partial to history. Would you like to tell me about yours?”

 

Nora rolled her eyes. “Does that ever work?”

 

“Sometimes. I am very charming, you know.”

 

“Must be from an angle I can’t quite see.”

 

“Ouch. That hurts.” He pressed his hand to his heart. “Let’s not say things we can’t take back. Well, lucky for you, we have a built-in list of topics. You owe me two more answers. First, I want to know about the first person you killed.”

 

Nora groaned. It wasn’t a topic she wanted to discuss. She could lie, of course, tell him some bullshit story that never happened.

 

“I can tell if you’re lying, so I wouldn’t suggest it. I already gave you your shower, so we’re on the honor system. If I find I can’t trust you, well, future negotiations will suffer.”

 

“Fine. The first person I killed was in Concord. He was a raider who was surrounding a group of settlers. I lined up the shot down my scope and took him out with a single bullet. If you’re looking for some sort of breakthrough with me, you won’t get one. I did what I had to do.”

 

“That was your first? So you never killed anyone before the vault?”

 

“No, of course not. The world was different back then. I was a-“ she stopped herself.

 

Fuck, he was good. She had to keep her wits about her better.

 

He winked at her, like he caught her slip up but wouldn’t push. “Alright. Since it is the first real question, I’ll let that pathetic answer stand. Now, the first person you had sex with. I expect a good story, now. None of this two-sentence nonsense.”

 

Nora thought back. “I was eighteen. His name was Bobby, and he was twenty.”

 

“Did you love him?”

 

She shrugged. “I thought I did, but I guess all eighteen year olds think they’re in love. Looking back, no. It was barely lust. It was, at best, childhood infatuation. He was cute, and popular, and he had a car.”

 

“Is that all it takes? It means all I need to talk you into sex is a car now.”

 

“You’re neither cute nor popular.”

 

“I’ll have you know, I am very cute. People throw themselves at me all the time. Men, women, deathclaws.”

 

“If that’s true, why are you having to kidnap women and manipulate them into sex?”

 

“Because I enjoy games. I like to win, and you are proving a very fun game. And I am super popular. Trust me, all sorts of people are looking for me.”

 

“That makes you wanted, not popular.”

 

“Details. Come on, you haven’t finished your story. Lay back and close your eyes and tell me about it.”

 

Nora took a deep breath, but did as he asked. She wanted to finish this stupid game, to tell him what she needed to tell him. She didn’t trust him, but he seemed to follow his own rules, and if she wanted to win? She had to obey them, too. At least for now. The bed dipped as he sat, but he didn’t touch her.

 

She thought back to that first time, to how excited she’d been. She’d had such stupid ideas that Bobby would be amazing, that she’d have sex with him and it would change everything in her life. It had turned out changing nothing. “He’d had sex before, enough to know the basics and assume he was good at it. He figured if it felt good for him, it had to feel good for me. Maybe that was worse, that he wasn’t bad at it because he didn’t care, but because he didn’t know better. It was fast and, at best, forgettable.”

 

His fingers stroked over her arm. “That bad, was it? A pity when boys can’t figure it out.”

 

“Let’s just say he didn’t understand foreplay. It was our first and only time.”

 

“Foreplay is important.” Those same fingers slid over her shoulder, then down her side, avoiding her breast and instead tracing her ribs. They were long and thin and nimble. “I told you before, I’m good at this. You look so good when you shiver like this, the tiny goosebumps that spring up on your skin.” His breath blew over her collarbone, and before she could help it, she’d arched up. His soft chuckle told her he’d caught it. “Do you want me to touch you?”

 

“You are touching me.”

 

“But not like you want, not like you need. You must be wound up by now, Agent Fuck You. After that first day? After everything else?”

 

She shook her head.

 

“Not willing to give in? Let me tell you about my first time. Tit for tat and all that.” His hand slid over her chest, ghosting over her nipples. “I was eighteen, and she was older. I like older women, they know what they want. She pushed me down to my knees in front of her, hooking her knee over my shoulder. I had hair back then, and she wrapped her fingers in it, pushing my face between her legs.” His lips brushed over her throat, not a kiss, just a reminder of what he was talking about. “I used my tongue, dipping it inside of her, licking up every drop of her. She moaned my name, shifting her hips to get more. Her nails dug into my scalp when she came, but I didn’t stop. She had to yank me away, her legs shaking, her wetness on my lips. Can you picture that? How good my tongue would feel on you? Trust me, my tongue is good for so much more than just talking.”

 

#

 

Nora was a mess of tension beneath him. Her thighs rubbed together, and he knew if he dipped his fingers into her shorts, he’d find her soaked.

 

And for a moment, he’d almost forgotten his plan. He was ready to touch her, to hear her crying out, just because he wanted to hear it.

 

She was almost there, almost ready to give in.

 

Just a tiny push.

 

He toyed with her earlobe with his tongue. “One more question, and I’ll let you come. I’ll help you, too. Wouldn’t that feel amazing? I know you're tense, that you need this. I'll use whatever you want to come. Lick you until you scream, let you ride my fingers, whatever you want.”

 

“What question?”

 

His lips pulled into a smile. A crack in her armor. “Tell me where you heard about the Freedom Trail. One simple little question that doesn’t give away anything important.”

 

She groaned, her hips lifting on the bed. “A tape. A recruitment tape in Diamond City.”

 

He grinned, not surprised. “A tape? That’s it? Surely you couldn’t find us just by a tape.”

 

“Follow the Freedom Trail? It’s not that hard to figure out. You people need more complicated puzzles. Fuck, the password is the name of your group. Passwords 101 is don’t use your name.”

 

“But if we changed it, I wouldn’t get to do this.” He pressed his lips to her pulse, teasing the skin there. “And I think you’d be sorry about that, too. Now, I believe you’ve earned a prize for that answer. So, tell me, what do you want? My mouth? My fingers? Trust me, I’m skilled no matter what.”

 

She seemed to wake up, shoving him off her. “Neither.”

 

“But you earned them.”

 

“I earned an orgasm, but you won’t be touching me. I can take care of myself.”

 

Deacon sat back, unable to hide his smile. She could hiss and pretend this was her defiance, but fuck, watching her get herself off? That sounded like a damn good idea to him.

 

“Fair is fair. Go on, Agent Fuck You. I’m ready for a good show.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

Nora scooted away from Deacon until her back hit the wall, struggling to clear her head a bit. He made her forget everything. Had she really told him where she’d heard about the Railroad from?

 

He barely touched her and she lost her mind, was ready to beg or plead for him to continue, for him to do something, anything.

 

She slid the blanket over her lap, rewarded with a chuckle from Deacon.

 

“You telling me you’re shy? Not any of this body I haven’t seen yet. Already had you naked and showering in front of me and oh so wet. What’s a little more?” He tilted his head to the side, smile widening. “It isn’t about being shy, is it? This is revenge. This is you punishing me. Oh, I like your games. You’re a vicious woman, Agent Fuck You.”

 

Nora tried to ignore the way his words soaked into her, the way she reacted to them. She moved her hand down, beneath the blanket and into her shorts. She didn’t waste time to remove the clothing, just slid past the soaked material of her panties.

 

She teased her clit, the touch soft, too soft, but it made her ache, made her need more. Her head rested back against the wall, her other hand sliding beneath her clothing as well. She spread her thighs wide, giving herself plenty of room to work.

 

“Bet you’re wet, aren’t you? I bet you’re soaked, fingers playing in all that. Oh, nothing to say? The point of these games is to get you talking, Agent Fuck You, not to turn you mute.”

 

Nora squeezed her eyes shut, trying to drown him out, but fuck, that voice. He spoke with so much confidence, always amused, like this all was one giant game to him. She wanted to reach out, to wrap her fingers behind his head and shove his face down, between her thighs.

 

He'd be good, she was sure, and at least that would shut him up.

 

But she couldn’t. She didn’t trust him, couldn’t trust him, so she couldn’t let him do that.

 

Instead, she moved her fingers faster. Her other hand spread herself, pulling the hood of her clit back so her fingers slid directly over it. The sensation was almost too much, even when she kept the touch light, and her hips jerked at every pass.

 

The bed groaned, and her eyes snapped open.

 

Deacon had his cock out, his hand wrapped around it, stroking himself in slow and long pulls. He went up, over the head, the light catching the wetness at the tip. His muscles flexed as he moved, his gaze pinned on her rather than his work, like she was far more interesting.

 

That smile he gave her had her hips lifting.

 

It would be so easy to call him over, to give in. One time, that’s all she needed.

 

“You’re thinking about it, aren’t you? Thinking about how fast I could be there. I want to be, you know. I want to reach down between your thighs and slide my fingers into you, reward you for your honesty. I like rewarding people when they’re good, and you’ve been very good tonight.” His hand reached the top of his cock and paused, thumb sliding over the slit, gathering the wetness there. “Or maybe what you really want is to watch me? Those eyes of yours are awfully interested.” He twisted his hand and stroked the top again. “Is this what you want?”

 

“Yes,” Nora whispered, before she could stop herself.

 

What the hell was it about his voice? About that confidence? It forced her to answer, to tell him.

 

“What a good girl. Watch, then. You keep up this good behavior, you’ll have all of me you could want. I’ll slide into you and take you until you’re moaning my name, let you dig your nails into me while I have you. I’ll make you come over and over again until you beg me to stop.” He went back to the long strokes, the head of his cock appearing in his fist before disappearing into his hand again.

 

Nora sped her own fingers, concentrating on her clit. She’d never cared for fingering herself, it never managed to get her off. Something about someone else’s fingers, their cocks, did if for her, but her own never felt right. She pictured him, using those long dexterous fingers, scissoring them inside of her, crooking them to find every part of her that got a reaction.

 

And he would find them. While he might ramble like a child who had too much sugar, the attention to detail in his eyes said he missed nothing. He’d watch her like that, find every single spot on her that drove her crazy, and use that against her without mercy.

 

“What are you thinking about? I see that glimmer in your eye, the way your tongue traces your lips. What’s going on in that head of yours? I’d love to join in.”

 

Her gaze darted down to his hand, the one wrapped around his cock, before she could stop it.

 

His deep chuckle had her cheeks flushing. He lifted that hand, stroking himself with his other hand. He held it out. “This? You’re thinking about my hand? No, that’s not right, not my hand. Oh, Agent Fuck You, it’s my fingers, isn’t it?” He closed his hand into a fist, leaving his pointed and middle finger up. “I’m good with my fingers. It comes from being an amazing sniper; I have steady hands.”

 

Nora pulled in a breath as she spread her fingers into a v to rub each side of her clit.

 

Deacon lifted those two fingers to his lips, and used his tongue to trace them. He went up one side, then down the other, before sliding them into his mouth. He released them in a loud pop, then grinned. “You like that, don’t you? Oh, I can’t wait until we have more time, when you’re desperate enough to do anything I want you to. You see, right now? Right now, this has just started. In another few days, a few weeks, you’ll bend so beautifully before you break. And once you break? Then we’ll have the real fun.”

 

His promise was enough for her to topple over that edge, her knees snapping shut around her hand as she came. Her back arched, chest pushing out, as she rode wave after wave, breath caught in her throat.

 

Deacon drifted away, and her cell drifted away, and nothing existed but the overwhelming sensation as she came. All the bullshit her life had become drifted away. Fuck the railroad and the commonwealth and her past.

 

She laid back as she came down from the high, her hands still beneath the blanket and inside her shorts.

 

“Well, that was fun.” Deacon’s voice came out on a breathy chuckle.

 

Nora opened her eyes to find him wiping his hand off, white streaks moving from his skin to the rag, the same grin on his face that she’d come to know, the one that said he thought he was winning.

 

“Are you going to handcuff me tonight again?” Damn, why did her voice have to sound so satisfied and sultry? She sounded like Magnolia right then.

 

“Do you want me to? I won’t be up for action again for a while, but I promise, if you’re not worn out yet, I can help. You complained about the cuffs, but hell, maybe you’re kinkier than I expected.” He tossed her a wink before continuing to speak. “No, no cuffs tonight. No reason for them. Before, you wore them because I didn’t want you to take advantage and get rid of all the beautiful lust I built up for you. Now? Well, it doesn’t matter. If you want to finger yourself all night, go ahead. We’ll just start over in the morning.”

 

Nora felt almost. . . disappointed by that answer? No, that was foolish. There was no reason to feel disappointed, but she did. It was like he’d thrown her away, like he was tired of her.

 

Deacon tiled his head before moving forward until he straddled her legs. “Well aren’t you a veritable buffet of fucked up idiosyncrasies?” He reached beneath the blanket and grasped her wrist, pulling her hand from her shorts and lifting it so he could see it. “I’m not done with you, not by a long shot.” His tongue slid against her fingers as he cleaned them, as he licked off every bit of wetness. “I want to pull every one of those idiosyncrasies out and taste them, twist them, devour them. So, rest up tonight, Agent Fuck You, because we aren’t anywhere close to done yet.”

 


End file.
